The present invention relates to door frames, and more particularly to a support for a door jamb that not only reinforces the door jamb but also lends added security against forced entry.
A relatively easy manner of gaining entry through a door into a locked room, home or other establishment is to kick or pry the door until the wood of the door jamb splits. After the door jamb splits, the door may be easily forced open to gain entry.
Numerous types of security devices have been developed to aid in preventing forced entry, and to cover the damage caused on such burglarized doors and door frames. One such arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,999 which provides a U-shaped protective door shield which is positioned around the edge of a door in the region of the door knob and lock with its side panels overlying opposite sides of the door. Such a device, however, aids in protecting the door but not the door jamb. Devices for protecting the door jamb have typically been strike plates which include extralong screws for penetrating the door frame and the stud behind the wall adjacent the door frame. These latter devices, however, are inadequate for use with door frames that have previously been split or defaced.